


You will always remember.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Husbands AU, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers how he met Cas, along with some other things as he lays next to him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will always remember.

Nothing would ever make Dean forget about the first time he saw Castiel. Sure, filling the guy with bullet holes and stabbing him in the chest wasn't the most romantic way to meet your future husband, but when said future husband was an Angel of the Lord, it didn't really matter.

it had been ten years since then, and Dean could still remember the way Castiel's hair looked, the dark strands in messy spikes that he was lucky enough to wake up to everyday. 

Things had changed about him, sure, like the fact that he was fully human now, but his eyes were still just as bright without the glow of angelic grace behind them.

Dean smiled, running his hand down Castiel's side, over the sharp curve of his hip.

He would always remember the first time he got to touch him, the hurried coupling before the hunt they were sure would end it all.

He hadn't had time to look, but he would never forget how it felt.

His hand moved back up to the sleeping man's waist, thumb tracing over the tattoo just under his ribs.

That ink had kept Castiel safe during the Fall, and Dean adored it.

Higher up, over his heart, Cas had another.

The anti-possession symbol was the same as Dean's, but was flanked with angel wings. Castiel's own touch to the marking.

Then there were marks of Dean's own making, dark red on Castiel's creamy pale skin. They peppered his collarbones, and down over his shoulders, and Dean remembered leaving each and every one in the heat of passion the night before.

The ex angel's breathing changed, and Dean looked up at his face, green eyes meeting sleepy blue.

"Morning, Angel," he whispered, making CAs smile like he did every morning.

Dean knew the reply before Cas spoke it, a dance they took part in daily. "'m not an angel anymore, Dean," Cas reminded him, voice thick with sleep.

Dean shushed him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You are to me."

Cas was an angel when they met on that unforgettable night in the barn, and he would always stay an angel to Dean.


End file.
